


Tutto sa di te

by M y r t u s (Mercante_di_Sogni)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cinque sensi, M/M, five senses
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 06:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2140806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercante_di_Sogni/pseuds/M%20y%20r%20t%20u%20s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raccolta di cinque capitoli (Fruk) sui cinque sensi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tutto sa di te

Francis, accertatosi di essere solo nel salotto, estrasse una sigaretta dal pacchetto.  
Riuscì ad accenderla con pochi scatti dell'accendino e se la portò tra le labbra.  
Ispirò vittorioso ed in poco tempo il fumo invase l'ambiente. Nello stesso istante la porta si aprì con un lungo e fastidioso cigolio da cui ne uscì Arthur accigliato che, scosso dall'odore pungente, si tappò il naso tra indice e pollice.  
"Idiota, Chi ti ha dato il permesso di fumare in casa mia? É già un miracolo che ti abbia fatto entrare!" tuonò acido l'inglese.  
"Che c'é, Arthur? Ti dà fastidio, per caso?" Chiese Francis in tono beffardo.  
"Molto e odio la gente che fuma!".  
Il francese si allontanò dalla finestra, ridacchiando mentre raggiungeva l'altro giovane uomo. Quando si ritrovarono l'uno di fronte all'altro, si portò la sigaretta alle labbra per l'ennesima volta e gli soffiò il fumo in faccia.  
Arthur lo spinse via con violenza irritato dal suo comportamento infantile e quello barcollò con la sigaretta salda tra le dita ritrovando poi l'equilibrio.

"Qual'é la mia punizione, signore?"commentò con una punta di malizia il francese mentre sprofondava su una poltrona dai colori, a parer suo, improponibili.  
"Finiscila di sfruttare qualsiasi stupida occasione per farmi le avance!".  
"Mi piacerebbe farlo, ma quando ti arrabbi sei irresistibile, Cherie!".  
"Non essere rivoltante" tagliò corto Arthur porgendogli un minuscolo posacenere in vetro: "piuttosto, non sapevo che fumassi".  
"Ci sono diverse cose che non conosci di me".  
"Francis, sono serio".  
"Se t'interessa saperlo, non fumo spesso. Eccetto quando sono in Francia" confessò il francese.  
A quelle parole Arthur scoppiò in una grassa risata.  
"Che sciocchezza é mai questa? Perché mai dovresti fumare come una ciminiera solo quando ti trovi in Francia?" disse infine, mimando il gesto di asciugarsi una lacrima invisibile con il dorso della mano.  
"Perché quando sono lontano da qui, mi ricorda l'odore pungente della tua grigia e fumosa Londra". Arthur cambiò immediatamente espressione, arrossì ma cercò di contenere l'evidente imbarazzo: "ti rendi conto delle cose che dici, brutto vinofilo?"  
"Perfettamente" rispose secco l'altro.  
"Allora sei perfettamente consapevole di essere un gran ritardato!"  
"Rilassati, mon Arthùr!".  
Francis spense la sigaretta pigiandola con moderata forza sul posacenere e si accostò all'inglese.  
Gli cinse la vita con le braccia e lo strinse a sé il più possibile. Ora poteva bearsi del profumo che emanava la sua pelle, un miscuglio familiare di tè e smog urbano che non avrebbe voluto mai dimenticare.  
Arthur si dimenò violentemente, scalciando e tirando pugni.

"Resta con me, almeno per stasera". Fu un sussurro flebile ma giunse alle orecchie dell'inglese come un pianto di supplica.Sentiva il suo cuore palpitare rumorosamente e lo percepiva battere ovunque, nel petto, nelle tempie e nei polsi più di quanto avrebbe voluto ammettere a sé stesso.  
L'unica finestra della stanza dava sul giardino e da essa filtravano pochi raggi di luce che, infrangendosi sui due corpi avvinghiati tra loro, creavano dei riflessi argentati.

Rimasero stretti per minuti che sembrarono ore.  
Arthur, ormai arresosi, abbandonò il suo orgoglio pensando che le braccia profumate di Francis gli sarebbero bastate, almeno per quella sera.

**Author's Note:**

> Salve ^^  
> Sono nuova in questo sito!  
> Voglio "inaugurare" la mia iscrizione qui con una fanfiction di una coppia a cui tengo molto su Hetalia: la Fruk.  
> Inizialmente ho avuto alcuni problemi con l'Html ma poi sono riuscita a pubblicare.  
> Spero che vi piaccia e che commentiate in tanti.
> 
> Soldier of Hope.


End file.
